Ending Worse Than Anyone Planned
by Waterwolfwritter
Summary: They fell in love but he was married and she got married. Her husband died, but so did his son. She bore him two more sons but he never got to raise them. Will anything go right?


In case you haven't seen the movie, the fact are not that historical accurate and it kinda has creative liberties Those same liberties were taken here.

XxXxX

Will just looked down at the letter in his hand. It was addressed to Romeo from sir Thomas Kent. It had just arrived. It was just so weird "Are you ready Mister Shakespeare?" asked a boy who was helping with his latest play.

"Yes." he said

He walked on to the stage. It was the first time that the twelfth night. He was just about to deliver the first line when his eyes fell upon his wife. He locked eyes with her for a split second and delivered his first line.

XxXxXx

"I have a letter for you Mister Shakespeare." said the boy from earlier

"From who?" Will asked

"Ann." said the boy handing him the letter.

"What is your name boy?" asked Will

"Lawrence."

"How would you like to run a letter to Ann for me?" said Will

"Any thing for such a great play write. One day I want to play a part in every play you have ever written." said Lawrence

"A shilling and that will be all. Sucking up will not increase your chances of a tip." said Will

"Ok." said Lawrence a little disappointed

XxXxXx

Ann opened her letter from her husband.

_Does this mean I can come home? Or do you still thing of me as a burden? You can fetch me anytime. You know of where I am as you always have._

_Will_

XxXxXx

Will opened his letter from Viola.

_My dearest Romeo,_

_I have the most wonderful news. My husband has fallen ill. They say he will not last long. I sent word to my father. I should be there within a month of this reaching you. _

_Your Love,_

_Viola_

Will almost sang with happiness. Then Will opened the letter from his wife and almost melted away with sadness.

_William,_

_You wrote the best play in years. Your new muse seems to work great for you. She must be wonderful for you to write in such a way. Your son has died. His funeral will be in two days time. You are welcome to say your good byes to him. He was your son as much as mine. The girls are fine. I have our first almost married to a man. If you would like to meet him, he will be at the funeral._

_Ann_

His only son was gone. Yet his only love was coming back.

XxXxXx

Will met the man trying to marry his oldest daughter. He found nothing wrong with the man himself. "Do you love him?" Will asked her.

"No." his daughter answered

"You will not marry him." Will said and she did not.

XxXxXx

Viola knocked on his door a month later. She was a little bigger than normal. "I lost my only son." he said

"You might receive a new one." said Viola

"Ann would never touch me again." said Will

"I never said she would be the mother of that child." said Viola

XxXxXx

Will watched his son being raised by stranger. His son bore the name of Wessex. His son was being raised by the Wessex family. They claimed that Viola should surrender her son to them because they lost their son. The queen allowed it. She said that the only person who should object would be the father of the child. Which Shakespeare could do nothing about with destroying Viola's reputation

XxXxXx

Viola married Tilney, the man that fathered all of **Rosaline** 's children. She was sold like property again to him. Viola had Will's last son. She died giving birth to him. Tilney raised him thinking the child was his. Rosaline's husband died. She married Tilney and lived Happily Ever After.

Will just wanted to curl up and die. Instead he wrote Hamlet and Macbeth. He lived and saw the only children he could claim as his own marry people they loved. It was the only thing that he could make end happy. He never returned to his wife and never had any say in what happened to his sons.

XxXxXx

His daughters buried Will next to Viola. They knew he loved her. That was the only way they could repay him for his only kindness to allow them to marry out of love.

XxXxX

Written quickly. I wanted happy but it turned out sad. Hopefully next one will be happier.


End file.
